


A Fine Selection

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: BAMF Joan, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Random & Short, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: Rescue needs no sommelier.





	A Fine Selection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [watsons_woes](https://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/) [2019 July Writing Prompt #6 - Broken Glass](https://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/1915878.html). (On a side note, I have been earwormed by Annie Lennox since this prompt went up. XD)

The sneering thug waved a gun. "Well, Mr. Fancypants, you got anything t'say for yerself?"

Mycroft's eyes widened as he looked over his captor's shoulder. "Not the Montrachet!"

"What-" The thug was cut off by a dusty bottle to the head. The bottle exploded in a deep red spray, shards of glass falling to the floor along with the thug.

Still holding the broken neck of the bottle, Joan crouched next to the downed man, throwing his gun across the room before checking his vitals. "Unconscious. No major lacerations. He'll probably have a concussion, but I'm guessing he probably deserves one."

Mycroft groaned.

"Are you okay Mycroft?" Joan stopped tying the guy's hands up with his own belt to peer into the dim corner of Mycroft's wine cellar where the man himself was tied to a chair.

"The Montrachet," he sighed. "You couldn't have used a Chardonnay or a Zinfandel, it had to be the Montrachet."

Joan huffed, tightening the man's belt around his wrists. "You could just say thank you."

-.-.-  
(that's it)

**Author's Note:**

> (To answer the obvious questions, no, I don't know why Mycroft's being held at gunpoint in his wine cellar, or where the wine cellar is, and I don't know where Sherlock is or what he's doing, but it's probably hare-brained and inadvisable and involves things that go boom whether they are meant to or not.)


End file.
